He's Strong, But I'm Stronger
by TheGhostWhriter226
Summary: A new Kim-Jared story! Kim is a demigod and Jared is a newly shifted werewolf. What will happen when Jared imprints on Kim who has been in love with him for years , a demigod? Who is her godly parent? What does this mean for the pack? FYI: He DOES NOT imprint on her when asking for a pencil! In this story... its a little more interesting...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is the edited Chapter! And as you can see, I have a title! Yay! Here is a shout out to SilentTalker2000 who is the person who came up with the title! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson. You all should know this by now... but I wil say it anyways so I won't get kicked off. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Kim's POV**

There was something wrong with me. I didn't think it; I _knew _it. For the past ten years of my life, I have been assigned a seat next to Jared Thail. It took only one glance for me to fall in love with him. And that happened when I was six!

The crush I had on all through grade school carried on until the present, where I was in high school. We had a lot of classes together, but we only sat next to each other in one of them. And not once did Jared speak a single word to me. Heck, I think I can count on _one hand _of how many times he has even looked at me.

Now you see why I believe that there is something wrong with me? I bet that you even agree with me. Even _my friends _agree with me! Cora was the person who was the leader of the get-over-Jared-campaign.

My best friend, Cora, and I were in diapers together. Her mom dated my dad when we were babies, and that's how we met. Even after they broke up, we stayed friends. Of course, we plotted on how we could get them to together so we could be real sisters. Sadly that dream was abandoned when her mom remarried, Cora and me being twelve at the time. Cora's new stepfather is awesome since he treats the both of us like we were his own daughters.

Cora and I only had one class together this year, so we often got in trouble to talking constantly together. The teacher didn't mind that the students talked as long we completed good work on time, but the two of us didn't work as we talked. We often fell behind and turned in crappy work. I was always telling the teacher that art was something that could not be judged and graded because there was no right or wrong in art, and that everyone saw something differently than the next person. I can safely say that Mr. Cooper hated me.

Ironically enough, he loved Cora. That was probably because she was an amazing artist. But sometimes to make my ego feel better, she would purposefully turn in really bad work and "fix" mine. Did I have a best friend or what?

It was a regular La Push morning except for the fact that I was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Cora was laughing at me from where she was laying on the bed, so calm and relaxed. I had spent the night at her place, and currently we were both late. I glared at her.

"Cora! This isn't funny! We are going to be late!" I wailed at her, searching her room once more for my left shoe. My left shoe always seemed disappear.

"Being late won't kill you!" Cora laughed. I threw a pillow at her face.

"But I can't be late for first hour!"

I cried in triumph when I found the sneaky hidden shoe. Cora rolled her eyes at me and groaned as she forced herself out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and shut the door. The sound of water raining down from the shower head filled my ears. Cora was most defiantly not a morning person.

Plopping down in front of her vanity, I started applying my makeup. I mainly only used a little eye shadow and mascara. I hated the feeling of lip gloss, so I only wore it when Cora made me. I was completely dressed and ready when Cora appeared out of her bathroom.

She was wearing a pair of personally-ripped jeans, a red tank top with black embroidery on the top, a black leather jacket, and knee high black boots. I have no idea how Cora manages to walk in three inch high heels, especially when it's raining. She marched over to the seat in front of the vanity that I had vacated and looked at me in the mirror.

"Are you really going to wear _that_?" She asked me, eyebrows raised.

I looked down at my outfit, confused. I had chosen to wear a yellow strapless dress that had beading around the waist and was laired at the bottom, a black vest and black flats. "Yeeeahhhh. Why?" I asked slowly, seeing nothing wrong with my outfit.

"You look pretty today." Cora shrugged her shoulders and went back to applying her makeup. I looked at her weirdly before shrugging my shoulders and walking downstairs to the kitchen. There, I found my second parents making out.

"Ewwww! My eyes!" I squealed, covering them with my hands. I heard them chuckle. "That is something a daughter does not need to see before breakfast!" I whined, peeking through my fingers to see that they had moved apart. I lowered my hands and shivered. "Can't you guys wait until, I don't know, after we leave?"

"But then how could we give you these scaring memories?" Cora's father joked.

I gave him the stink eye, continuing on with my normal breakfast routine. I was just finishing my cereal when Cora came bouncing into the kitchen. I handed her bag and a pop tart. She nodded her heads in thanks. We hugged Cora's parents goodbye, and we left for school.

My knee was bouncing up and down nervously. "Cut it out, Kim! We're going to make it on time! I wouldn't dare take time away from your Jared stalking time!" Cora laughed. I cracked a smile and punched her in the arm.

"Shut up," I said, looking out the window.

First hour, math, was the one class that Jared sat right next to me. It was also the class the I was currently failing in, even with Cora's help. I just couldn't focus with Jared sitting _that_ close to me! Cora always teased me that I used that time to stalk Jared.

Of course, she was completely right about it. I had perfected the art of staring at someone all class period without them or the teacher knowing. Only Cora knew about my secret obsession of all things Jared-related. When I entered the classroom, Jared's seat was vacant.

_The bell hasn't rang yet_, I reminded myself. I carefully sat down in my seat, watching the door. But the bell signaling that class had started came and went. There was _still_ no sign of Jared. That's when I started to get nervous.

I sent a silent thanks to the heaven when I heard that Jared had gotten sick over the weekend probably was not going to be at school the rest of the week. Misery then washed over me. What was I going to do now that I had no Jared to obsess over?

* * *

**CHALLENGE TIME! Who do you think is Kim's godly parent? To help ya all out, I will say that it is her dad. I can't wait to hear what you guys think! Oh! And a shoutout to anyone who reviews! **

**Silentmusic226**

**People who review: SilentTalker2000 and CandyLovin'Girl111 You guys are awesome! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this has been edited. But if there is mistakes, let me know, cause then I would have posted the wrong one... What? We're all humans!**

**Jared: When am I going to meet my inmprint? You promised that I would!**

**Silent: Paticence is a virtue!**

**Jared: Yeah, well, I don't have it! I want my imprint!**

**Silent: You seem really axinious to meet a girl you haven't met yet... What if she doesn't like you?**

**Jared:... She has to! She's my soul mate!**

**Silent: Hmmmmm... Maybe not right away. Espically since you never paid her any mind over the years...**

**Jared: W-what?**

**Silent: While Jared is sputtering like an idiot-**

**Jared: Hey!**

**Silent: I will take the time to say that I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson. And now onto the story!**

* * *

**He's Strong, But I'm Stronger**

**Chapter Two**

**Kim's POV**

I was ready to call the national guard. All because Jared has been missing for seven days, 168 hours, 10080 minutes, and 604800 seconds. And counting. Everyone said he was sick, but with what? Cancer? But only Cora knows that I have been so worried about Jared's welfare; the boy who didn't even know I existed. I actually came close to going over to his house with a can of soup or something. But I would always talk myself out of it at the last minute.

Friday morning. At this point I wasn't even hoping that Jared would miracuasily show up at school today. Even if he was better, every sensible teenager would milk their sickness a little bit more and miss today as well. After all, you already missed the rest of the week, so what is the point of going only one day of the week? Why not miss all of it?

So I was lagging and was already running late. I just grabbed the first clothes I touched, which so happened to be my orange camp half-blood shirt, dirty jeans, and my black boots that went to my knees. I didn't even bother trying to brush my hair and just put it in a messy bun on the top of my head. Since Jared wasn't going to be at school today, so why try to look presentable? Before I left the room, I remembered to shove my headband onto my head. It was a thick sliver bands with intricate designs. If you looked close enough, the word _τσουνάμι_ was written. _Tσουνάμι_ meant in Greek 'tsunami'.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed downstairs. Cora was already waiting for me in the kitchen, munching on a muffin. She only raised at my messy appearance before handing me a muffin of my own. It was silent as we ate our breakfast. My mom was still asleep and would still be for a few more hours. I envied her. Cora and I finished about the same time and we made our way to the front door. I was just shutting the door behind me when we heard a scream. We didn't even hesitate before we ran towards it. We followed the screams until they were choked off. We glanced at each other before speeding up even faster. I feared the worst for who ever it was.

We skidded to a stop when we saw the monster drop the lifeless body of a young woman. She couldn't have been only a few years older than us. The monster stared at us with its blood red eyes. "What do we have here? More toys to play with?" I shivered at its voice that sounded like angels singing. That thing had nothing angelic about it except is beauty, but even that was fake and just as dangerous as any other part of it. "Like hell we will!" Cora spat at the vampire. Yeah, I was surprised when I found out that they existed as well. But I guess it was a good thing that Cora and I could fight and kill them. How we are able to do that is a long story and I will get to it later.

"Oh? Is that so?" The vampire sneered. It crouched down, preparing to attack. From my bag that somehow managed to stay on my back, I grabbed my daggers with one hand. With the other hand I pulled Tsunami off my head and it straightened into a sword. Cora's ring straightened into a shield and from the pockets of her cargo pants she drew her throwing stars. The vampire looked at our weapons in surprise and we leaped while it was distracted.

It took us longer than we would have liked to cut it to pieces and set those pieces on fire. A thick purple smoke that stank with a sickly sweet smell rose into the air through the branches of the trees. I took stock of our injuries. Cora had a small cut on her temple from when she had been tossed into a tree. I felt several bruises already forming on my body in several different places. On the back of my hand a really nasty bruise was already showing its ugly head. Since it has been a while since we last fought a vampire, I had forgotten how damn fast they were. I wonder why there hasn't been a lot around. Every once in a while one would show up and we would get rid of it. Maybe the monsters were figuring out if they came to La Push, they would be killed. If that was the case, then Cora and I would only have to worry about the ones we were _suppose _to worry about.

We only stayed long enough to make sure that the vampire was truly dead and completely incarnated before moving on. No reason to stick around. We ended up on the beach a while later. Sitting down on the rocks, we made sure we were in a secluded area where no one could see us and we could be alone. We barely had a minute to rest before we were attacked once more. The sea serpent's black and blue scales glittered in the weak sunlight as it rose above us, hissing and baring its fangs that were longer than my forearm. Somewhere in the distance, I could hear wolves howling. But I ignored it, focusing all my attention on the monster from Greek legend that was coiling and uncoiling its body, preparing to strike at us.

* * *

**So... Was it all you expected? More? Less? Let me know!**

**Jared: I thought you said I was going to imprint in this chapter!**

**Silent: I never said that. I said you were going to imprint soon. Maybe next chapter...? Depends on if people comment...**

**Jared: Yue better comment! I WANT TO MEET MY IMPRINT!**

**Silent: That is all I am going to say. :) Make Jared happy and comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**He's Strong, But I'm Stronger**

**Chapter Three**

**Kim's POV**

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was a mighty empire. Because this empire was so strong, it lasted for several centuries. Most people nowadays don't understand how remarkable this empire truly was. Because of this empire, gods, monsters, and creatures of legend were born. Their faith was so strong that they continued on living even after the mighty empire crumbled.

They followed the Western Movement, to the places with most power. The Greek gods are still very much a part of our lives. Don't ever forget that. They tend to get testy when people talk as if they don't exist.

And if you thought that was bad, it's best if you walk away right now and keep your ignorance. Trust me, that is always the better option. It keeps you alive longer.

Every once in awhile, the gods would fall in love with a mortal, and they would go down to Earth. Nine months later, a demigod is born. What is a demigod, you ask? Well, it is a child who is half mortal and half god. Not only do they sometimes get awesome powers and skills from their godly parent, they constantly have those monsters I mentioned earlier trying to kill or eat them. Fun, right?

Well I'm a demigod, along with Cora. My dad happens to be Poseidon, God of the Sea and one of the Big Three. The Big Three include Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They aren't suppose to have kids because they tend to be too powerful and start World Wars and such. And no, I am not joking about the world wars thing. World War 2 was fought with the children of Zeus and Poseidon on one side and the children of Hades on the other. You can guess who won that war. After it, the Big Three made the pact not to have any more kids. Since they swore on the River Synx, the ones who broke it, their kids get even worse monsters trying to kill them.

Cora isn't a demigod; she is a wood-nymph. Her "Dad" happens to be a demigod who was willing to take her in and pose as her father. He's one of the lucky demigods who managed to survive to adulthood. Most demigods die at a young age.

So now you know how it's possible for us to kill a blood-sucking vampire, and for a two story black and blue sea serpent to be hissing down at us. I told you it was a long story!

I suppressed a groan and shot to my feet. Couldn't we go for at least an hour before we were attack again? As a team we would be slightly off balance because Cora is weaker away from the trees—which is where she got her strength—but I would get more powerful because we were practically in the ocean. After fighting the vampire, I realized that having armor would be a good thing. But considering that the monster wouldn't wait for us to put on armor before attacking us, I settled on shoving a helmet onto my head and tossing one to Cora. Where I got the helmets, that's another long story as well. Seconds before the serpent struck, I heard wolves howling once more, much closer this time.

The sea serpent's fang grazed my arm before I could move out of the way completely. Luckily, it wasn't deep, but it stung and burned worse than Greek fire. And let me tell you, that stuff is nasty! The flesh around the cut was turning a nasty puke green color. My face paled.

"Watch the fangs! They're poisonous!" I shouted dodging another swipe.

"Die Hhhherrrrrossssss!" The snake hissed.

Cora was trying her best to distract the monster while I stumbled and tripped over my own feet as I tried to get to the water. But I fell a few feet from the waves, unable to find the strength to get back up. I faintly heard Cora shout my name and the serpent hissing, but they didn't seem important anymore. The only thing on my mind was the burning pain that was slowly, agonizingly making its way throughout my body.

Oddly, a new, strange sound could be heard now. I forced my eyes open slightly to only see a huge wolf standing over me. Everything froze when my eyes met its bright, intelligent, brown gaze. Even the pain of the poison numbed, and it didn't bother me. Upon seeing those now wide eyes that reminded me so much of Jared's… Jared! With Jared's face in my mind, I was suddenly filled with the will to survive to see his face again. Suddenly, I found it possible to keep moving through the pain. I had a reason to live now.

Groaning, I managed to rolling to me knees. But when I tried to stand up, my knees buckled, and the world spun even more. Closing my eyes, I took a couple of deep breaths before I opened them again. Looking to my right, I saw Cora battling the sea serpent, two other wolves shadowing her every movement. What the-?

Realizing that she needed my help, I started crawling towards the sea, inch by inch. I dropped my weapons to free my hands. I heard the wolf with the beautiful eyes whine, but I ignored him. At least, I think it's a he. I heard Cora scream and the snake hiss victoriously just as my fingers touched the waves. My sight cleared, and the pain dissipated. I watched the poison leave my body as a milky white liquid from the cut.

I didn't stick around long enough for it to be fully healed. I would feel the full effects of not being fully healed later, but hopefully by then I would be back home and I could lie in my bathtub for a few hours. I leaped up, and I felt Tsunami on my head once more. I turned to see Cora down on the ground, her leg broken and the other two wolves unconscious with the serpent going in for the kill.

I screamed, running towards the serpent. Grabbing Tsunami from my head, it grew heavier into its familiar weight as a sword. The waves were going crazy, and there was a slight shake below my feet. The serpent turned to me, and I leapt at it, Tsunami glinting in the sea air.

I felt the wolf shove me out of the way. I turned to it and shouted "Erre es korakas! Find your own monster to fight!"

Then I proceeded to push it away and go back to my own fight. I knew I had to get the serpent out of the water; otherwise I would have no chance of killing it. We would be locked in a never ending battle. Feeling a tug in my stomach, I watched as water swirled around me and the serpent.

"Whhhat isssss thhissss?" The serpent hissed. Before I could even blink we were both shot up high into the air, with me slightly higher than the sea snake.

"Off with its head!" I shouted as I slashed Tsunami through its neck, just behind its head. Its body turned to ash, while I plunged towards the earth and a very fast speed. I shifted my body until I was over the water, and a large spiral of water eloped me, gently placing me into the water. I let the waves and currents pull me back inland. "Thank you, Father," I said softly.

I stumbled as I got back on land, sopping wet. I found my land feet as I walked to Cora. She was in bad shape; I could practically see the life draining out of her. I cursed and carefully picked her up. She didn't scream when I jostled her leg. Not good, not good at all! Not looking back, I stared running as fast as I could towards my house.

Behind my house a ways stood a large oak tree. That was _Cora's_ tree. Every wood-nymph was connected to either a tree or a bush or some kind of plant. Cora was connected to this oak tree. If I got there soon enough, she would make it. If I didn't… I didn't even want to think about it.

* * *

**Here you go! Chapter three! Sorry for making you wait so long for chapter three! But I have been super busy this past week. To make up for it, I have started a new story that ya all might like. Its a Harry Potter- Twilight crossover fanfic staring... wait for it... our favorite characters Kim and Jared! Keep in mind that I only have one chapter done and I am currently working on chapter two.**

**I have decieded that I am now going to put my lovely notes at the bottom where people would actually read them. (At least, I THINK you don't read the ones on the top...)**

**Ummmm Let me know what you think! I always LOVE your guys feedback! Thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson but you all already knew that...**

**3 Silentmusic226**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long... but life kinda took over. :/ I wanted to post this before school starts again. I will post again this week IF I get enough reviews... which is about...oh... 10? Or is that too many? But I want everyone who reads this to review! I don't care if its a simple smilie face or actual words. Anything counts! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson, but you all knew that since you all are smart! ;)**

* * *

**He's Strong, But I'm Stronger**

**Chapter Four**

**Kim's POV**

I was gasping when I finally got to Cora's tree and her body was completely dead weight. I gently laid her down next to the tree and stepped back. I waited. For what, I don't know. Suddenly her whole body glittered as if someone had dumped an entire bucket of gold glitter on her. Her eyes shot open and she gasped loudly. I sighed in relief and fell to my knees next to her. "Kim? What… What happened? Where are we?" Cora asked, her voice hoarse and weak.

"Shhh… Don't worry about it. I'll fill you in later when you feel better. Do you want me to get you some nectar or ambrosia?" I asked, pushing her gently back down to the ground when she tried to get up. Nectar and ambrosia is the food of the gods. In small amounts, it can heal demigods. But too much will literally burn us up. Mortals can't eat it at all.

"You know what that stuff does to me. I think I will stay here for a couple of days. My tree will heal me." Cora said weakly before disappearing. The leaves above my head rustled, letting me know that Cora was fine. I sighed once more in relief before getting up. That had been too close for comfort. I don't know what I would do without my best friend.

The pain of not letting the water fully heal me was starting to come back. I limped back home slowly.

Monday morning. The nerves were back full force, making up for Friday. I had woken up super early and had take three different outfits down to Cora's tree so she could help me find the perfect outfit. My gut was telling me that not only was Jared going to be at school today, but something truly special was going to happen.

When I got to the large oak tree that sat about half way between Cora and my houses, I spotted Cora weakly leaning against it. I smiled hugely when I saw her. "Hey! You're alive! I didn't think you were going to make it." I joked.

She snorted. "Pul-lease. Like that little water snake could kill me! It takes a lot more to kill a strong tree like an oak!" I rolled my eyes. "Please tell me that you're not wearing that to school!" Cora looked skeptically at my pajama pants that had little cartoon hydras all over. One of my friends back at camp gave them to me for a birthday gift.

"No. That's why I'm here; so you can help me. Today is going to be different, I can just tell." I replied, holding up the bundle of clothes in my hands. Cora clapped her hands happily.

Fifteen minutes later, Cora finally rejected a second outfit, leaving me with the outfit I am to wear today. It concluded of a mocha brown wool dress with darker brown designs on the front and my brown cowboy boots. I rushed back to my house and finished getting ready. I made sure that Tsunami was on my head and just as a precaution, I shoved a dagger in one of my boots before I left the house. A demigod always had to be prepared for a monster attack. Monsters can disguise themselves and look like regular mortals. Luckily, there is a trick that allows demigods to see who they really are. But sometimes, they are powerful enough to trick even the most powerful demigods… Well, at least for a little while.

As usual, it was pouring buckets the moment I stepped outside. I sighed, and began trudging through the mud to my car. Even though its only a few feet away, I was already wet when I hopped into my car and slammed the door shut. I hastily turned the heater on high. Buckling up, I put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. It took me ten minutes to get to school. I glanced at the time. I was going to barely make it on time and I needed to stop at my locker before hand.

Pulling into my parking space near the back of the parking lot, I made a mad dash for the school, not wanting to get even more wet. Still running, I slid to a stop at my locker, my bag banging against my back. As quickly as I could, I entered the combination to my lock. 20-30-16. Reaching in, I grabbed my math and science textbooks before shutting the door and locking it once more.

I barely managed to get into the classroom before Ms. Summers locked the door. "Close call Ms. Conweller." She told me. I blushed and headed to my seat, not looking up from the ground. I let my bag drop to the floor with a thud next to my desk, and set my books down on the table before sliding into my seat. I froze when I saw who was sitting in the seat that had been empty for too long. Jared! He was back! I couldn't think, my mind was completely blank. Blushing even more, I forced myself to turn to the front of the room. I prayed to the gods that no one saw that. Taking another peak at the boy… no… god next to me, I watched him suddenly start looking around the room as if looking for someone special. He paused for a millisecond before moving past me. When he clearly didn't see who he was looking for, he put his head down on the desk and fell asleep. I smirked. He looked so adorable when he slept!

I pulled out my notebook and listened to Ms. Summers lecture about Shakespeare's life. I panicked when she told us to pair up with the person next to us and read through the scene she assigned us. When she got Jared and my table, she frowned at Jared's sleeping form. "Kim, will you please wake up Jared? You're scene will be act two, scene two."

"The balcony scene?" I asked. That was exactly the scene I _didn't _want to do with Jared.

"Yes. I knew that you already read the play so I decided to give you this scene because later we will be acting it out in front of the class and I wanted someone who knew what was going on doing this scene." Ms. Summers explained before moving onto the next group. Would this be a bad time to mention that I had only read the play in ancient Greek? And that I hated having everyone's attention on me? Yeah, that probably wouldn't go over well.

I started at Jared before hesitantly touching his shoulder lightly. "Hey, wake up sleepy head." I said softly. Jared jerked away from the table, completely awake. I snatched my hand away just as quickly. He turned to me and froze. He opened his mouth only to close it a few seconds later. Why was he staring me like that? Like a lovesick god at a wood-nymph before she started chasing her? I'm pretty sure that my eyes were just as wide as his. I found it extremely difficult to look away. Glancing at the clock, I realized that we only had less than three minutes left until the bell. I quickly started shoving my books into my bag. Grabbing a scrap of paper, I started to scribble down the assignment. The bell rang just as I finished and I was out of the classroom seconds later, leaving the paper on Jared's desk.

I didn't realize how much I was shaking until I was trying to open my locker. I paused and took a deep breath, trying and failing to calm myself. Why was I shaken up so much? Then it hit me. Jared's eyes. They were exactly the same as the wolf's. Even the strange emotion was the same. What did this mean? How could this be possible? Was it possible for Jared not to be human like I always assumed? Had I fallen in love with a monster trying to kill me?

* * *

**So... What did you think? I don't want Kim to fall into Jared's arms right away (he has to work for her!) Thinking about making a Jared POV chapter... what do you think? I wrote another Kim-Jared fanfic. It is called 'A Spell Called Love'. Its a crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight. Kim is a witch who went into hiding to advoid getting caught. It takes places in the Deathly Hollows and Eclipse. Please check it out and tell me what you think!**

**Oh! And what do you guys think of the awesome covers I have made?**

**Silentmusic226 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't even know why I'm updating... 69 (!) people veiwed the last chapter since I posted it... and only TWO people reviewed! Those awesome people are: Joanna Angel and Lynnerva. I will mention each and every reviewer of this chapter the next time I post a new chapter. Even IF its a ton of people. (At that point, I would be happy to do it) Anyways, this has NOT be edited... so let me know if you see anything thing that needs to be changed! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight OR Percy Jackson, but you all knew that by now... right?**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Jared's POV**

Monday morning. I couldn't believe that Sam was making us go to school. He claimed that we couldn't miss anymore school than we already had. Which I thought was a lot of bull. Why would we need to finish school when we would already be missing a lot of it thanks to the leeches, and that we couldn't go to collage because we couldn't the reservation? My thoughts exactly. But Sam ordered us to school and it wasn't like we could disagree. So that's how my sorry butt made it to school this horrible Monday morning.

I made sure that I got there on time for first hour English. The moment I got to my desk, I sat down and put my head down on the desk and tried to sleep. I almost got there when the most delicious smell hit my nose. My wolf stirred within me. I perked up and looked around, trying to find the source of the smell. It smelt of the sea, flowers, and cookies that were just pulled out of the oven. Those three things may sound gross combined, but there was nothing on this earth that could ever smell better. Somehow I knew that it was a girl. I looked at all the girls in the room, but nothing fit. When I was looking around the room, I noticed that a girl was sitting next to me. Since when did a girl sit next to me? I wondered, my gaze moving pass her a few seconds later.

When I didn't find the owner of the scent, I figured that she must have been in here before and her scent had lingered. I laid my head down back on the desk and I managed to fall asleep. A girl filled my dream; the owner of the wonderful scent. I couldn't make out any of her features, but I knew that she was beautiful. Before her face could come into the light, I felt someone's hand on me and my dream and the mystery girl disappeared. I shot up from the desk, expecting Ms. Summers to be glaring down at me. What I didn't ecpect was the face of an angel.

I couldn't say anything at all. Nothing came out of my mouth when I opened it to try to talk to this angel before me. As I stared into her wide green eyes that seemed to glow, I felt everything that I held dear in my life take a step down the latter to make room for her at the top of my priories. Gravity wasn't holding me down to the earth: she was. The sun dulled compared to her radiance. This girl in front of me now held my life in her hands. I would do anything and be anything for her. She was the love of my life, my future wife, and the mother of my kids.

I watched her in awe as she packed her books into her bag before writing something down on a piece of paper. I looked to the board to see if anything was written on it, but I couldn't focus on it long enough for me to read what it said. The bell rang, signaling that class was over. I turned back to the girl sitting in the desk next to me only to find that she was gone! I looked frantically around to see if I could find her, but she had vanished. When I got up from my desk to start looking for her, I saw a piece of paper flutter to the ground. I picked it up and realized that this was the paper that she had been writing on.

_Jared,_

_The homework assignment is read act two, scene two. We will have to act out the scene later in front of the class, so start memorizing your lines early. You will take the part of Romeo. We also took notes on Shakespeare today and there will probably be a pop quiz tomorrow, so I suggest that you look up stuff on him tonight._

I was saddened that she didn't say her name. Now how was I going to find out my angel's name? After all, I should know it since we were sitting next to each other. I wanted to slap myself. How could I have gone without realizing that a goddess sat next to me?

I walked out of the classroom and to my second hour. I wonder if anyone would know who she is…? I was glad that I sat in the back of my Biology class. The teacher, Mr. White, was known to put students asleep just alone with his monotone. He never noticed if the students were paying attention or not. I leaned back in my seat and thought about my angel. I thought about how her green eyes sparkled and shined. How her black hair looked so silky that my fingers itched to run them through it. How her whole body seemed to radiate power and strength.

The more I thought about her, the more I realized that I had seen her before. I started racking my brain as to where I had seen her before. Working backwards in time, I thought about each day before moving on when I didn't find her in my memory. I got to last Friday when something clicked. That was the day I saw those girls on the beach, fighting what looked like a sea serpent. I had felt a very strong connection one of the girls. But she had been wearing a helmet of some sorts and I couldn't see her face…except for her green eyes! That girl on the beach had been my angel!

What was going on? Why was she fighting that monster? Who was she? Had she been hurt? I started shaking at the thought of the love of my life being hurt. Feeling myself close to phasing, I abruptly got out of my chair, successfully knocking down to the ground as I stalked out of the room. I ignored Mr. White's demands to know what I was doing and where I was going. I didn't stop until I got outside the school and in the forest. I took some deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

I watched Paul come out of the school and walk towards me. "You okay man?" He asked.

"No! I am not okay! I just found out that the love of my life was that girl from the other day! For all I know that she could be hurt, or she always gets attacked, or… or… I don't know!" I shouted. Paul started at me for a moment before laughing. I growled at him. "You don't realize how whipped you sound!" He chuckled.

"Shut up!" I growled again. "Don't laugh at me! You would be this way too if you loved a girl!" With that, I lost control and I phased into my wolf form. Paul phased as well and growled at me. _Yeah, like I would ever fall in love. How long have you known her? What made you decide that you- oh no. Please God, please don't tell me that you-_ Paul's ears pinned back.

_What?_ I snapped, my own ears pinning back.

_You imprinted! I can't believe my luck! Now I have to deal with the both of you being lovesick, whipped, and completely annoying!_ Paul whined. I snapped at him before phasing back and started making my way back to the school. I had been too long from my angel. Looking at my phone, I realized that I had been gone longer than I expected. It was about to be lunch time. Paul followed me. "So… Who is the unlucky girl?" Paul asked.

I growled at him at because both his words and I didn't know my angel's name. Paul started laughing. "You don't know! This is rich!" I grabbed him by his shoulders and growled in his face. "You must help me find her!"

"Sheesh! Clam down! What does she look like?" Paul asked, pushing me off him.

"You remember the girls from the other day? From on the beach? Yeah, that's her. She sits next to me in first hour." I explained. Paul's eyebrows raised and then he spoke. "Ha! I thought you made up that girl! But sorry man, I don't know her. But I will keep an eye out for you."

I nodded, satisfied. We went back to the school just in time to hear the bell for lunch ring. Paul went to the cafeteria while I went to my first period room to see if I could follow her scent. I was coming up empty handed when Paul texted me. She's here. I ran to the cafeteria as fast as I could. I saw her in line to get food. I cut in line behind her. When the other students started to complain, I glared at them and they quieted. When my angel went to pay, I grabbed my wallet and paid for the both of us.

I grabbed her tray, making her follow me. I sat down at the table Paul was sitting down at. The girl looked between me, Paul and her tray before sitting down next to me. I beamed. Paul rolled his eyes at me, still shoving food into his mouth. But when he actually looked at my angel, his eyebrows at her then looked to me, the surprised expression on his face. He quickly swallowed his food and opened his mouth to speak. But someone else beat him to it.

"Kim!" A voice called out and my angel looked towards the sound. Kim. I now knew my angel's name. Kim. A fitting name. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, not the best chapter. I orginally had it in Kim's POV, but I wrote something to add drama, but I decided that I would possibly save it for later since I wanted Kim and Jared to fall in love before they found out each other's secrets...**

**Silentmusic226**


	6. Chapter 6

**He's Strong, But I'm Stronger**

**Chapter 6**

**Kim's POV**

* * *

I turned to see my friend Sierra walking towards me. "Hey Kim, I was wondering if you could help me out with that Greek paper for Nelson's class." Sierra said when she reached me. Sierra was the only girl I was friends with who wasn't a demigod or apart of the mythological world in anyway. We weren't the best of friends, but we got along well enough. She had her life, I had mine, and we left each other's alone. "Uhhhh… Sure. How about in the library after school?" I offered. Sierra glanced at Jared and Paul before nodding her head in agreement and going back to her own table across the room.

I turned back around in my seat, embarrassed. There was an awkward moment until Jared broke it. "So… Do you always help people with their work?"

"Oh. Ummm…. Depends." I answered, pushing my food around.

"On?" Jared prompted.

"Who's asking." I retorted.

* * *

A little unknown fact about me; I'm _terrible_ at keeping secrets. But that usually wasn't a problem since I am the kind of person who doesn't keep secrets. But I had a secret I had to carry to the grave when Jared was involved. And he wanted to know every single little thing that made Kim, Kim. I finally stopped answering his questions when they turned to family.

I pulled out my homework and tried to tune him out. I usually worked on my homework when I could, and the "obsession" of my life sitting next to me wasn't going to stop me, just made it 100 times harder to focus. I will give it to him though, he's persistent! I already struggled with school work, but add in a super hot Jared who wouldn't shut up and refused to do so until you tell him what was wrong and why you wouldn't talk to him can make it extremely hard to even finish a single problem! I don't know how much longer I would have lasted if Paul had not spoken up from his side of the table. Then again, I wish he had said anything else. "Isn't that work from yesterday for Rosenbaum's class? Why didn't you finish it? It was super easy." Paul said, looking at the paper in front of me. I frowned at him and Jared made a sound that sounded a lot like growling. The sound coming from Jared's chest made me turn at look at him strangely. The sound stopped when Jared noticed my strange looks at him.

I turned back to Paul and snapped, "Maybe easy for you." I got up to go, but Jared pleaded, "Please don't go," I hesitated before sitting down once more. "Sorry Kim. I didn't mean it for it come out that way." Paul said, looking sheepish.

I nodded accepting his apology. "I shouldn't have overreacted. School and family are somewhat touchy subjects to me." I explained, giving my own apology to the both of them.

"Why is that? I thought you were good at school." Jared said, confused. I just shrugged my shoulders and looked down at the table and twiddled the pen in my hands. "I'm only good at school because I don't let my dyslexia get in my way." Their faces to my statement was _priceless! _"_What_?! You're dyslexic? But why did that girl come to you for help?" Paul blurted out rudely. I gave him a death glare that my cousin Nico (son of Hades, god of the underworld) would be proud of. "Just because the letters dance and spin around the page does not mean I'm stupid! It just means that I have to work three times as hard as everyone else." I snapped. "Combine that with being ADHD, school for me is a living _hell_." After my little rant, I _did _get up this time and stormed away. As I walked away, I heard Jared start to swear at Paul and the sound of something that sounded like a nose being broken reached my ears. But I ignored it and continued on my way. After all, why would Jared stand up to me? He probably thought I was a weirdo or a freak now.

I went to my locker, trying calm down. Sometimes when I would get really mad, the ground would begin to shake. Helpful to unbalance your enemies in battle. In school? Not so much. I didn't need the school crumble on top of me. Stopping before my locker, I spun the combo only for it not to work. I growled under my breath and punched the metal. There was a slight dent from where my hand contacted with it. Wincing, I promised myself not to punch anymore metal objects.

"Kim!" I turned to see Jared walking down the hall towards me quickly. "I'm sorry about Paul. He doesn't think before he talks sometimes." Jared said, shoving his hands into his pockets when he reached me.

"I know. I just _hate_ it when people find out that I have dyslexia and ADHD. People start looking at me differently, like I have some weird disorder or I'm some kind of freak." I admitted, not looking at him as I spoke. On the inside, I was freaking out that I had actually admitted all that to Jared of all people.

Suddenly I was jerked backwards into a warm embrace. I tensed before relaxing into Jared's hug. The impossible has happened! Jared. Thail. Is Hugging. _ME_! I could barely contain my giddiness. "I don't know how anyone could see you Kim as a… a freak; _they're_ the ones with the problem! _You're_ perfect just the way you are. You're beautiful, kind, smart, and the only thing that your dyslexia says about you is that your stronger and anyone else." Jared said, every word ringing so true that even a nun wouldn't accuse him of lying. As he spoke, a extremly sweet smell entered my nose and I could feel my head starting to turn foggy, but I ignored it and everything else except Jared's arms around me. I looked at him with wide eyes before fainting. The last thing I remember was Jared's warm arms never leaving me as my body slumped and caught me before it could touch the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the SUPER long wait. I have been so busy it isn't even funny! No promises to update, but know that I will work on this story in my free time!**

**My heart goes out those who feel the effects of Hurricane Sandy! Hang in there and just keep swimming... sorry. Bad joke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson. I only created the character's personalities and the new characters.**

**Silentmusic226**

* * *

**He's Strong, But I'm Stronger**

**Chapter Seven**

**More and more I start to realize,**

**I can reach my tomorrow,**

**I can hold my head up high,**

**And it's all because you're by my side.**

**-When You Look Me in the Eyes **

**Jonas Brothers**

**Kim's POV**

I wasn't unconscious for very long. But it was long enough for Jared to carry me to the nurse's office. Long enough for me to want to die of embracement. My eyes fluttered opened to see the ceiling in the nurse's office. I knew this because pinned to the ceiling were posters depicting cheesy cartoons saying how important staying healthy was. Around that same time, I started to shake from the cold. My body was slightly wet and the already cold air wasn't helping. The only part of that wasn't cold was my hand. I turned my head to see Jared passed out in a chair next to the bed I was laying on, holding my hand. His body was sprawled out in the chair, making him look even more uncomfortable in the tiny-looking chair. But his face looked peaceful. The bags under his eyes made me glad he was getting some sleep.

The second I shifted our clasped hands, his eyes snapped open and he jerked upright in his seat. When his eyes met mine, he sighed in relief.

"Hs. Heart! She's awake!" Jared called out. Ms. Heart, the school nurse, placed a book on her desk and came towards us. "How are you feeling dear?" She asked soothingly.

"A little dizzy, but other than that, I'm fine." I replied. Jared practically exploded at my answer. "Fine?! Fine?! You fainted Kim! You are not fine!"

Both Ms. Heart and I snorted. "Please, Jared. You obviously don't know Kim here very well then." Hs. Heart smirked.

"I plan too," Jared said confidently, staring at me intently. I blushed under his intense gaze. "Starting with never letting you get hurt," Jared murmured softly, probably unaware that he had spoken out loud.

"Well, Jared, the first thing you need to know about Kim here is that she is very accident prone. She's been in here more than the entire school body combined!"

"Not true! What about that one kid who was sick and kept throwing up every five minutes but refused to go home?" I retorted.

"Sweetheart, you had him beat in your first week here this year alone. Do you not remember the Chem accident?"

"You promised never to speak of that ever again." I narrowed my eyes at her. She only smirked. Jared looked a mixture of curious and panic. I bit my tongue in an effort to keep my laugh silent.

"So do you want to go home? Feel up to staying for the last three classes? Though keep in mind, if you stay, you have to watch yourself closely and at the slightest sign of you not feeling well, you're going home." Ms. Heart asked, helping me sit up slowly. Jared watched her intently, as if he was making sure she wasn't going to hurt me.

"Kim's going to go home with me." Jared answered for me, leaving no room to argue. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. I could see a faint blush on his cheeks. "Uhhhh…. I mean that I'm going to take Kim home. To her house." He stammered.

I felt like fainting again. Jared noticed me, hugged me, carried me, and now offering me a ride home. All in the same day! It felt like a dream. Suddenly, I was on my guard. Why was he acting so concerned about me? He never gave a hydra's head about me before! He's never even looked at me before now. What changed? I had the bad feeling that it was all some kind of sick joke he had going on with Paul. It would certainly explain a lot.

As I was lost in my thoughts, Jared had apparently signed me out and was currently opening the passenger door to my truck. I frowned and my fingers reached into my back pocket to find it empty of my keys that had been there a few minutes before. Jared just smiled innocently. I didn't say anything until we both were in the car and we were pulling away from the school. Rain started to sprinkle down on the windows.

I kept my eyes locked on the falling raindrops as I quietly spoke. "What do you want Jared? Why are you paying attention to me? You've never noticed me before. Why now? What changed?" When he didn't say anything, I turned to face him straight on. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?" I demanded.

* * *

**The End!**

**hahaha! I'm not THAT cruel... or am I? ;)**

* * *

Jared's hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white and I was surprised that he didn't break it. "Kim…" He sighed, releasing one hand to run it through his shortened hair. "What changed was me. I can't tell you exactly how I changed right now, but I will later. But I will tell you this; I had my eyes opened and now that I have seen you, I don't want to close my eyes ever again.

I want to kick myself for not seeing you years before, but the universe is strange like that huh?" Jared laughed nervously. "Kim, know this; now that I know what's its like to have you in my life, I won't let you leave me. You mean too much to me and I can't ever tell you how much because there are no words to describe it."

I sat shocked in the car, staring at him. "W-w-what are you trying to say Jared?" I managed to squeak out.

"That I care you about and I want to be friends Kim." Jared answered, grabbing one of my hands in his large, warm ones. "And maybe more," he added under his breath, probably not knowing that I heard him. My heart was going into over drive and I looked out the window to escape his gaze. I saw that we were outside my house.

"How-?" I asked. Jared just shrugged and pulled out the keys, not answering me. I took the keys and hoped out of the car. I knew that he didn't have a very far walk to his house, since it was down the street. "Thanks for the ride," I said, before bolting for the woods with one place in mind. Where I would be able to sort out my thoughts; First Beach.


	8. Chapter 8: You Stole My Cookie!

**Yeah, I know its been a while... In my defense, I have beening trying to post this for the past two days... :/ ANYWAYS! I hope ya all like it cause it cracks me up (I was laughing as I wrote it in Spanish class) and I hope I make my goal of making at least ten (10) people laugh from reading this chapter!**

**Remember to Comment, Fan, Favorite. By now ya all should know the drill!**

* * *

**He's Strong, but I'm Stronger**

**Chapter 8: You Ate My Cookies!**

**I've stopped myself from being used  
I'll keep my secrets closed  
I'll keep my secrets from you  
I'm not the one you thought you knew  
This time the joke is all on you  
I'll keep my secrets closed  
I'll keep my secrets from you**

**Kim's POV**

The waves rolled and crashed on the beach's rocks. It looked like a storm was approaching, but I didn't let that bother me. I actually considered jumping in, but I particularly didn't need the National Guard being called on me when some concerned parent or citizen saw me run into storm-crazed waves. Besides, the water looked particularly cold today. Unlike Percy, my half-brother, there was no guarantee that I was not going to get wet. Much to Percy's amusement and my annoyment, I usually got wet.

Being around the crashing salty water fulfilled my goal; to calm my swirling thoughts. What was I going to do? Monsters seemed to be appearing more and more frequent. Jared was acting weird and not normal. And I had no idea when or if Cora was ever going to be fully okay. You could never tell with poison. Unfortunally, the swirling blue and sliver water couldn't answer my questions. So I got up and started making my way to the next best place: Emily's.

I met Emily Young nearly two and a half years ago when she had come down to La Push to visit her cousin Leah Clearwater and to finally meet Leah's longtime boyfriend, Sam Uley. An extremely long and complicated story later, Sam is now Emily's fiancé, Emily has really bad scars on he face, and Leah didn't want anything to do with either of them. Emily was the one person I could still go to help me with any issues I was facing, human or godly. When I first met Emily, originally the plan was to keep her in the dark about my godly heritage. That plan fell apart about a year after I met her. After the Incident (much different from the Chem. Lab Incident), I was summoned to Mount Olympus (currently over the Empire State Building in New York City) to be scolded about letting Emily find out the truth. Dyninmous threatened to turn me into a clownfish, as usual. Before leaving, I was given a potion that would erase Emily's memories of the whole thing. Of course when I got back home, Emily acted like nothing out of the ordinary had happened and told me that she still had a lot of questions for me. I was shocked because I had assumed that she would be scared of me and the horrors that stalked me.

Giving her the potion would have been erasing the memories of a friend. But on the other hand, not giving it to her would piss off some pretty powerful gods and they would be forced to kill Emily. Pissing off the gods was _never_ a good thing. I have no idea how Percy managed to get so many gods to dislike him and still manage to live this long. So I gave Emily only half of the potion and kept the rest of it on a high self in the corner of my room. It was where I kept most of my demigod related things. The only real thing I kept close was _Tsunami_. While she was sleeping after drinking the potion I had hidden in a cup of hot chocolate, I wrote her a letter, explaining it all to her. Then I left and I didn't see her for several days while she grappled with her memories. After all, the gods never told me _how much _to give her, and they never said I couldn't write down the truth for her to read. They just said to give her the potion and not to _tell_ her anything.

What ended up happening was the Emily had fuzzy memories of what had happened. I still went to her for advice, but words dealing with anything obviously demigod related were taboo. It was also helped that Emily was always baking delicious goodies that I happily helped her eat.

When I got to Emily's, I knocked on the door before walking in. "Hey Emily!" I shouted, following the wonderful smell of apple pie into the kitchen. But I stopped, frozen in my tracks when I saw who was in the kitchen sitting at the table.

* * *

**THE END! What did you think? **

**I have the next chapter all done...So comment! :D**

** Do you really think I would leave you with such a cliffhanger?**

**I decided to cobine the next chapter with this one to make an even longer chapter! I hope you all appreachate it! It kinda to make up for such a long wait... I am a bad author... :(**

* * *

Emily was stirring some kind of batter in a bowl at the counter while Sam watched her from her usual stop leaning against the counter next to the stove. It was the person who was sitting at the table who made my heart speed up and my calmed thoughts became scrambled once more. Jared was sitting at the table with a fork halfway to his mouth, staring at me, not moving. I blushed a bright red when I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

I think I would have started drooling had Emily not called me. I looked over to her to see her smiling and Sam smirking slightly. I blushed even more. "How are you Kim? I haven't see you in a while."

"I have been…. Busy." I shrugged, then proceeded to shove a cookie into my mouth. I nearly melted into a Kim puddle at how good the cookie was. Before Emily could take them away from me, I grabbed the whole plate and sat on the stool next to the glass door. Jared's eyes still had not left mine, but he had put his fork down on his plate.

"With what?" Emily asked. I shrugged again. "The usual." was all I said.

"Ah." Emily nodded, understanding. "What about Cora? Usually you two are practically attached at the hip."

"She got sick… while helping me out with a ser- ummm…. Project of mine." I couldn't believe that I had almost let the word 'serpent' slip!

"Is she going to be alright?" Emily asked concerned.

"Hopefully. I need to check on her later."

It was silent for a while as Emily poured muffin mix into the pan and I continued munching on my plate of cookies. Sam stole one from me and I first looked at him shocked then glared. "You stole my cookie!"

Sam only smiled before mockingly taking a bite out of the cookie he had stolen. "Emily! Sam is being mean!" I cried, pointing at Sam. Emily turned around and shook her spoon at Sam. "Don't take the poor girl's cookie Samuel!" She scolded. Sam just shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth and raised his hands innocently.

I looked down at my plate and noticed that another cookie was missing. I looked at Sam, but he was busy trying to convince Emily to "forgive" him. I turned my glare at the only other person in the room; Jared. Jared's eyes were wide and it was clear that he had the stolen cookie in his mouth. He also had the classic kid-caught-with-the-hand-in-the-cookie-jar look. "You took my cookie too!" I whined. Jared at least had the decency to look guilty. "Sorry Kim. I thought you wouldn't mind, after all it is only a cookie."

"_ONLY _a cookie?! It was _my_ cookie that _Emily_ gave me! Do you like it when people take things that are your's? Do you? Do you? No, you don't! So I don't like people taking _my cookies_!"

Just as I finished my little rant, Emily was laughing her butt off, Sam was trying to hold in his chuckles, and Jared looked slightly taken back and amused. Out of nowhere, Paul walked in. He walked straight over to me, grabbed a cookie off my plate and tossed it in, saying, "Hey Emily, Sam. What are you doing here Kim?"

"You took my cookie! Why is everyone taking my cookies?!" I cried, clutching the plate to my chest as to stop anyone else from taking more of my precious cookies.

* * *

**If you haven't read the AN at the top (as I suppect you haven't), scroll back up to the top and read that. That basically says what you need to know. Band season as winded down slightly, so I have a little more free time and I plan on working on my fanfiction stories! So please be paticent with me and I will TRY to update ASAP! Promise!**

**Silent 3**


	9. Chapter 9: The Chem Accident

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait. My life has been kinda busy. Its a long chapter, so I hope you all enjoy. I would greaty appreachate any ideas that you guys have! (That's kind of the reason why I'm taking so long to update.)**

**Me: Do I even have to say that I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson?**

**Cora: Yes, yes you do**

**Me: Did I ask you?**

**Cora: Well, you DID write me being more talkative in this chapter...**

**Me: I am starting to regret that now**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you." **

**-Elbert Hubbard**

**Kim's POV**

I wasn't at Emily's for very long when we heard someone knock rapidly on the door before coming inside. "Kim? You here?" I recognized Cora's voice as she called out. "CORA!" I shouted, leaping up. I shoved my plate of cookies at Jared before I tackled the wood-nymph to the floor as she entered the room. "DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" I shouted at Cora, shaking her shoulders. She easily flipped us, pinning me to the floor with ease. "Do I even _have_ to mention all the times you scared the leaves off me?!" She retaliated. "Like that one time during chem class?"

"What is going on here?" Sam demanded, pulling Cora off of me. I stayed on the floor and glared at Cora. "Don't you _dare_ mention a thing about that." I hissed.

"What is going on here? Who are you and how do you know Kim?" Sam demanded. Jared pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arms around me- do I dare say it?- possessively. I blushed a bright red and Cora chuckled. "Yes, do tell me what is going on here Kimmie." Cora crackled.

"This is my best friend Cora. Cora, that is Sam, and you know Jared and Paul." I said, introducing everyone. Paul was staring at Cora with his mouth open, which was pretty disgusting considering that he still had food in his mouth. Sam followed my gaze and frowned at Paul's frozen shocked expression. "Paul," He curtly said, efficiently making Paul snap out of whatever daze he had been in. Paul growled softly, glaring at Sam's hand on Cora's arm. Sam released her and took a slight step back. Paul closed his mouth and was pulling Cora away before I even had a chance to blink. I raised an eyebrow at their strange behavior.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on here?" Cora and I said together. The boys shared a glace but stayed silent. Cora rolled her eyes and pulled out of Paul's grasp. She went over to where Emily stood and looked at all the food on the counter. "What are you making Emily?" She asked. I stayed where I was, perfectly happy in Jared's arms. Jared tightened his arms around me slightly, resting his head on my shoulder. Paul looked like he was a kid who just had his candy stolen as he stared at Cora. "Chicken sandwiches." Emily said simply. Cora's nose wrinkled in disgust. "You don't like chicken?" Paul asked, a curious look on his face.

"I'm vegetarian." Cora said simply.

"Hey Cora, why did you come here? I thought you were at your… house… resting." I asked. Cora turned to me and smiled. "I feel fine now. You were right; I just needed rest."

"What was wrong with you that you needed to rest?" Paul started to freak out, looking over her body for any injuries. "I… uhhh… I was sick." Cora said, shrugging off his concern. "Oh, Kim. Percy IM'd me, looking for you. He said it was important." Cora said, a worried crease appearing on her forehead. I frowned as well. My brother didn't often contact me, knowing that it was never a good idea for two children of the Big Three to be around each other for long. Especially the two of us. Even though we loved each other, we could barely make it through the summer sometimes without killing each other. If Percy said it was important, it probably meant that the world was going to end in a few days. Lovely. Just when Jared started to take interest in me.

I sighed and regretfully pulled out of Jared's embrace. "I better get in touch with him then. I'll be back in a second." I said, pulling out my cell phone from my pocket before started to leave the room. I didn't get very far before Jared's hot hand stopped me. "Who's Percy?" He growled.

"He's my half brother." I said. Jared's ears turned pink and he released his grip on me, looking down at the ground, embarrassed. Was Jared… _jealous_ of Percy? I walked the rest of the way outside before walking around to the back of the house, out of sight. I shoved the cell phone back into my pocket after quickly checking to see if it was completely off. I had only ever used it twice since I got it. Cell phones and demigods didn't mix very well; they sent up a bright neon flare to any and all monsters in the area. It basically said, 'here I am, come eat me!'

I turned on the hose to create a fine spray, holding it just so that it created a rainbow in the light. Fishing out a gold coin from my pocket, I flipped it into the rainbow, saying the usual chant. But nothing happened. My drachma fell through the water, unaccepted by the rainbow goddess. I frowned. This had never happened before. I picked up the coin and tried again. The same thing happened again. Frowning, I turned off the hose and starting walking back inside slowly, lost in my thoughts. Why couldn't I reach my brother? The only reason I could think of as to why was that the goddess was too busy to take my offering and connect me with Percy.

"Then, Kim being Kim, managed to not only to dump several different kinds of chemicals on herself, but to catch the teacher's skirt on fire as well." I heard Cora said, laughing as I walked into the door. Everyone was laughing. "And that's not even the funny part! You should have seen it when the teacher was running around trying to get the fire out while Kim had tossed off her shirt while running to that shower thingy in the back of the room to try to get the chemicals off of her." Paul was laughing so hard that there were tears in his eyes and he was clutching his stomach.

I stopped dead in the doorway. No. It couldn't be happening. _Please, oh gods, please don't let it be true that Cora just told everyone the Great Chem Accident_. I prayed silently. "Cora, you have five seconds to run before I kill you." I threatened softly. Cora's eyes widened before she darted out of the room. I ran after her, close on her heels. We darted into the forest, leaving Jared and Paul standing in the kitchen. It wasn't long before I heard them running after us, calling our names.

I tackled Cora to the ground. "How could you?! How could you do that to me?!" I shouted. "I don't go around tell people about the darkest day in your life do I? No! Because I'm your friend. Or at least I used to be! I'm not so sure anymore." I screamed, shoving her into a tree. Tears were sliding my face at her betrayal. The leaves above my head started to quiver. But before anything could really happen, warm arms pulled me away from her. I buried my head into Jared's chest and cried. I faintly heard Paul talking to Cora before they left. Jared never let go of me, hand rubbing my back softly. He gently pulled me to the ground and pulled me onto his lap, cooing at me. My tears kept coming and I continued to wet his shirt with my tears.

After a couple of minutes, I calmed down enough to stop crying. "You feel better now?" Jared asked softly. I didn't look up as I shook my head. "How could she do that to me? Now you must hate me." I hiccupped.

"If I hated you, do you think I would have let you cry all over me? No, I really like you Kim and nothing can change that. Not an embarrassing moment in Chemistry."

"Really?" I asked softly, looking up at him from under my lashes. Jared smiled and nodded, gently whipping the tears from my cheeks. "Yeah. If it makes you feel better, I'll you my biggest embarrassing moment. Two years ago, I got stuck in a janitor's closet with nothing but my underwear on. Don't ask how I got into there that way, but when I came out, everyone was gone. Turns out that everyone was at an assembly. The teacher who found me was nearly blind, so he thought I was only wearing shorts. So Mr. Lowmoral dragged me to the assembly, and before everyone in the school, I was dragged in only my underwear. Safe to say I didn't stick around for very long." Jared laughed.

"That was you?" I asked in surprise. I didn't personally see it, but I heard about it for the next two weeks. I had always felt sorry for the unknown poor soul. "Yeah. I didn't show face at school for two days. But I've learned to laugh at it." Jared's forehead was touching mine. My heart beat quickened at his close proximity. "And don't be mad at Cora for telling us. Paul made her. So if you want to be mad at someone, blame him." Jared's voice had turned husky.

"Okay, I'll do that," I whispered.

Our lips met halfway and my eyelids fluttered close in bliss. I couldn't believe that Jared was kissing _me_! It felt like I had died and ended up in heaven. I was lost in the world where only Jared and I existed. I didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but I didn't particularly care either. I whined when he pulled away. I opened my eyes to see Jared smile hugely down at me. "Now why didn't I do that before?" He asked.

"Just shut up and kiss me again." I demanded, pulling his face down again. Jared didn't seem to mind at all.


	10. Chapter 10: The TALK

**He's Strong, But I'm Stronger**

**Chapter Ten**

**Kim's POV**

Days passed without any word from Percy. My concern grew and grew. I couldn't understand why my Iris-Messages wouldn't go through. This had never happened before. What was going on? Where on earth could they be that I couldn't IM them? I had even tried Annabeth as well, but I received the same result. Too add to my already frayed nerves, monsters were getting harder and harder to kill. It was harder and harder to keep my secret from Jared. It seemed like Jared was always with me or I was Emily's when he showed up. Usually shirtless. Which was something I wasn't complaining about at all. A shirtless Jared was always a good thing. Jared always seemed to find a reason to spend time with me. His recent favorite was school; he became my personal tutor. In return, I helped him in his mythology class. It was somewhat award when he first started helping me out because I was embarrassed about how stupid I seemed. But Jared didn't judge and he was very patient.

There was something… strange about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. What bugged me was that I knew exactly what it was too. It was sooo frustrating when I couldn't remember something like this. It felt like he had his own secret to keep. That much had been bluntly obvious when he first started to send some serious time with me. But the way things were going, it wouldn't be to long until he found out my secret. There had been too many close calls for my comfort. Because I couldn't exactly tell him the truth, Jared now acted like as if I was made of the most rarest and most breakable piece of glass in the entire world. It was both nice and frustrating. But I put up with it because if Jared actually find out my secret, the who Emily-scenario would happen again and I don't think I could get away with what I did last time.

Two weeks had passed since the "Great Cookie Incident" and the kiss Jared and I shared. We were practically inseparable now, always staying connected through our hands. I wasn't quite sure if we were an official couple or not and I was too scared to ask him. At the moment, I was perfectly happy to live in the moment until Jared found someone more interesting or he found out my secret was made to forget me. Cora and I were once again speaking to each other. After our kiss, Jared had taken me back to Emily's house where Cora was sitting degetically on the front steps, waiting for us to return. Paul was leaning against the door frame, watching Cora with an amazed look on his face. Jared and Paul shared a look before looking back at us. When I refused to step anywhere near her, Jared whispered into my ear, "Please talk to her, it will make things better in the long run and you'll regret it if you don't. You'll also miss being her friend." He gently pushed me towards Cora, who took that as a sign to start talking. "I am so so so sorry Kim. I didn't really think about how you would feel about me telling everybody that story. Its just… Paul asked and I figured it would be okay since it was our friends." Cora said quickly. I sighed and hugged her. "It's alright, just… just don't do it again or I'll throw you into Tarnaus." I threatened. I could never stay mad at Cora for very long and Jared's kiss all but made me forget my anger at my friend.

"Tarnaus?" Jared interrupted, a confused look on his face. My face paled. "Uhhh… inside joke." I quickly said. Jared and Paul stared at us before accepting our lie for the moment.

Everyday, Jared, Paul, Cora, and I sat together during lunch. Paul had an attraction to Cora that could nearly rival the one Jared had for me. When we were alone at Cora's tree, we tried to figure out the reason behind the sudden attraction the boys held for us. Cora and Paul were complete polar opposites. While Paul was quick to anger and liked cars and loud music, Cora had strong views on unnecessary violence, love nature so much she was nicknamed a tree huger from Paul, and like the music produced by her pipes. Not that Paul knew about the pipes. Her pipes were strictly a magic item, though she was still trying to figure out all the spells she could use it for. But they also got along so well that they started finishing the other's sentences. It was so sweet that it was kind of sickening. Is that what Jared and I looked to everyone else?

We spent a lot of time hanging out at either my house or Emily's. Jared and Paul were shocked to the core to learn that we lived without a lot of electronics that played a common role in their lives. There was only one TV in the house and a basic land line phone that had a slight coat of dust on it. The only computers in the house were my laptop and my mom's laptop. They were even more surprised to find out that I did not have a cell phone. I told him that I didn't need one and the phones were getting to complicated for me to understand anyways. The next day Jared had given me a simple phone and refused to me not to take it. He said it was for emgerancies in case I needed him. Paul did the same thing with Cora. Though it took him three hours to convince her to even accept it. I knew that she kept it hidden in a drawer in her room. Mine had its own place on my dresser.

Also during that time, another joined our little group; Embry. He was a quiet kid who always hung around with Jacob and Quil, but once he joined our little group, he completely ditched his old friends. When I asked him why he didn't hang out with his old friends, he froze and muttered something that was completely Minotaur crap. But I didn't push it since I figured that they had a fight.

After those two glorious weeks, Jared said that he was wanted to talk to me alone for a moment when we were all hanging out at Emily's. I felt my heart drop to my stomach as I tried to ignore the little voice in the back of my head whispering that he was going to tell me that he never wanted to see me again and for me to stay away from him because I was such a freak. But I pushed it aside when Paul said that he wanted to talk to Cora as well. But it kept up its whisperings. Emily and Sam shared a secret smile as they watched us leave.

The two boys led us into the forest and I joked, "You aren't going to kill us and bury our bodies out here, right?" Jared didn't look amused by my poor attempt at a joke. In fact, he looked down right nervous. What would he be nervous about? I looked at Cora and she raised her shoulders, not sure either on what was going on. I opened my mouth to ask another question when a smell hit me. I gagged and started coughing roughly. Cora turned green and looked like she was about to faint. Jared and Paul were at our side in an instant. "Kim?! What wrong?" Jared said frantically. I looked at the weirdly. How could they not smell it? I tentatively took a deep breath and found that I could breathe normally, despite the horrible smell. Only one thing could make a smell that bad. I shook of Jared with a slight smile that was more grimace than smile. "I'm fine Jared." He looked like he didn't believe me, but he stepped back. Cora's skin was closer to the color it was suppose to be.

"Kim, Cora, we both wanted to tell you something before we asked you to be our girlfriends." Jared said seriously. I raised my eyebrow at them and Cora motioned with her hand for them to continue.

"I uhhh… This is gonna sound crazy but… we're… we're werewolves." Paul stammered. We just stared at them with wide eyes, not sure if we heard them correctly.

* * *

**...So... I know its been a while. Sorry 'bout that! I SWEAR that I have not given up on this story or on you, the awesome reader on the other side of this screen. **

**What did you think of the chapter? I have decided that it is high time that they find out about each other! What kind of monster was lurking about? Is it going to attack? Well of course it is! What is Jared going to say about his imprint being half-god? (and I hope ya'll figured out that Paul imprinted on Cora, right?)**

**I have the next chapter nearly fully written, but it still needs to be typed up. Its full of action and other fun things you'll have to wait for... ;)**

**Cheers**

**Silent**


	11. Chapter 11: Meet You in Hades!

**Chapter Eleven**

**Kim's POV**

I rubbed my ears, sure that I had misheard them. "Did you say… werewolves?" I asked in disbelief. "Uh yeah. We turn into giant wolves who protect the reservation. Like the legends." Jared explained lamely. I looked at Cora who raised her shoulders. Was it possible that they were telling the truth? After all the Greek gods were real; we were the living proof of that. "Prove it," Cora demanded. "And I swear if you're lying that I will kill you."

Paul lost his nervousness and; winked at her. "Sweetheart, you won't kill me; you'd miss me to much." He smirked. He disappeared in the trees before she could throw the rock in her hands. Jared had also disappeared as well. "Jared?" I called out nervously, not wanting to call the monster's attention to us. A twig snapped as two large wolves stepped out of the bushes where Jared and Paul had disappeared. I felt my body freeze up as a scream bubbled up my throat. They were as large as hellhounds! I almost drew Tsumuni when I met the wolf's eyes closest to me. It had warm brown eyes, not the eyes of a murderous monster that wanted to rip my throat out. It had Jared's eyes. "Jared?" I whispered. The wolf nodded it's head at me while it lowered its body to the ground, inching me towards me slowly. His tail was wagging happily. I hesitantly touched his head when the memory hit. I knew this wolf. We had been fighting the serpent when some wolves showed up. I had completely forgotten about them; too worried about Cora at the time. I had been close to dying when this wolf had shown up and I felt the need to survive and keep on living. Oh gods. They knew. Or at least they knew some form of the truth. Which means… I technically found a loophole! I was safe with telling them the truth!

I smiled hugely and hugged Jared's wolfy head tightly. He let out a yelp in surprise before he started making a sound like a purr and his tail went wild. When I pulled back, his tongue swiped across my face, covering me in slobber. "Eww! Jared!" I laughed, leaping back.

I smiled and turned slightly serious. "I remember now seeing you in wolf form before; you saved me Jared. Thank you for that." He looked surprised and titled his head in confusion. I was about to answer his silent question when a loud boom rivberated through the trees. The horrible smell of sulfur and dirty water made my stomach turn violently inside me. I shook in fear. Oh gods. I had hoped that we would go unnoticed. But then again, children of the Big Three always had the worst luck and monsters trying to kill them.

Jared and Paul's ears twitched and they growled, stepping around Cora and I. "Hey Jared, I have to go take care of that real quick. Sit. Stay." I pointed to the ground and Jared's ears flickered back in distaste. I grabbed Cora's hand and pulled her towards the burning smell and booms and crashes. Both Paul and Jared stopped us by blocking our path, growling lowly. "Sorry to burst your bubbles Jarey and Pauly, you may be strong, but we're stronger." Cora smirked. I smirked as I pulled _Tsunami_ off my head and felt it change into its semi-heavy celestial bronze sword that fit perfectly in my hand. I leaped over Jared and started running. "Dramamqueen!" Cora teased me as she raced beside me. I could hear the two werewolves following us after a moment.

"You ready to die?" Cora asked, smiling slightly.

"See you in Hades!" I laughed as we raced towards certain death.

* * *

**Okay, I know this is short, but I wanted to post it and it felt wrong to extend it. Maybe or maybe not I will update tomorrow, depending on if I get a chance to write (or feel like it) and on what kind of responce I get.**

**Thanks to all those who commmented! You know who you are! This chapter is for YOU!**

**So... any bets on what monster is about to make an appearance? I would LOVE to her y'all guesses! ;)**

**FYI, y'all need, no MUST, read this book: The Dust of 100 Dogs by A. S. King. It's REALLY good and the author (who I was lucky enough to meet) is really cool. Here is the discription:**

**In the late seventeenth century, famed teenage pirate Emer Morrisey was on the cusp of escaping the pirate life with her one true love and unfathomable riches when she was slain and cursed with the dust of one hundred dogs, dooming her to one hundred lives as a dog before returning to a human body- with her memories intact. Now she's a comtemporary American teenager and all she needs is a shovel and a ride to Jamaica.**

**Trust me, it is too good for words! If you don't read it, I will hunt you down and make you read it! Just watch me if you don't! ;)**

**Silent**


	12. Chapter 12: Greek Fire Sucks BIG Time!

**Quickly, here are the guesses some people made (you know who you are): Hydra, the same monster (unclear which one though), and a Laistrygonian (Cananadian giant). Who is gonna be right? Well, read and find out!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Kim's POV**

I couldn't figure out what the Telchines were doing here in La Push. They preferred volcanoes or something as such where they could do their work. Even though they were master makers- they made the Big Three's symbols after all-, they tended to work for more darker masters. But the odd looking monsters were alone, blowing up what looked like creates of explosives. After we quickly dispatched the dog headed monsters and watched their bodies turn to ash, Cora and I poked around the remains. Jared and Paul disappeared only to reappear as humans, wearing only shorts. Suddenly I realized all the times I was at Emily's and Jared had come in shirtless, he had just changed back from his wolf form. And he looked pissed. Even more pissed when Zeus thought Percy had stolen his master bolt.

"Uhhh… Hi." I said, kicking the ground with the toe of my shoes.

"What the hell were you thinking Kim! You could've died! What made you think you go fight… what ever the hell those… things were. What if-"

"Telchines. They were Telchines." I interrupted. "And I was fine. I was honestly expecting worse." I said shrugged. Something caught the corner of my eye and I turned to be able to fully see what it was. I blocked out Jared's enraged words and knelt down to get a closer look. When I realized what it was, I swore loudly, leaping back, trying to get as far as possible. Cora looked up from her own yelling from Paul. I only pointed to the tiny green flame that was slowly getting larger. Cora's eyes grew wide and her face lost all color. "Kim? Kim? KIM!" Jared shouted, shaking me. I snapped out the trance I was in and looked at him in fear. "I wasn't afraid when I was fighting the Telchines, but Jared, I'm scared now. Do you know what that is?" He shook his head. "That is πῦρ θαλάσσιον. You know it as Greek Fire. It burns abouslty everything and doesn't stop until it has consumed everything it can. There is no stopping it. It was made to keep burning wood even in the water. Considering that it feeds on everything, including air, it sucks big time." I summed up. By now the flame was about the size of my fist, quickly getting bigger.

"So how do we put it out?" Jared asked.

"Either you snuff it out or somehow contain it in a protected container." I said. I glanced around the damage. Laying on top of a broken crate, balanced a package. I could swear that wasn't there before. I picked it up to see that it was addressed to me. I glanced up and prayed silently that it was what I was hoping it to be. Then I tore it open quickly while keeping an eye on the fire which was quickly growing. A large glass jar tumbled into my hands. The stamp on the lid made me give a shout of joy and race towards the burning flames. I unscrewed it and crouched as near to the flames as I could without putting my self into the danger of getting caught on fire. I ignored the other's shouts as I carefully scooped the flames into the jar, quickly sealing it shut. I let out a hiss in pain as the jar's lid momentarily burned my fingers. But I kept going, making sure that it was tightly sealed and that the fire had no chance of escaping. I sighed a relief and slumped to the ground, careful not to jostle the jar too much. "You got it?" Cora asked. I held up the jar in response.

I heard Cora sigh in relief and thank the gods in Ancient Greek. I peeked opened my eyes to see Paul watching her with a wary look on his face as she danced around, still talking in Ancient Greek. Jared was staring at me with a look that was torn between worry and confusion.

I sighed and sat up. Carefully setting the jar on the ground, I pulled out a sharpie that I usually kept in my pocket and wrote on the jar's lid. _To the Gods, 600__th__ floor, Empire State Building, New York, New York. _"Uh, Kim, you know there isn't a 600th floor, right?" Jared asked as he read over my shoulder. I turned my head slightly and whispered, "For mortals there isn't." I smirked at him and stood up, brushing myself off. I showed what I had written to Cora and she nodded her head in approval. I was about to set it on the ground where Hermes would hopefully pick it up when the god himself appeared, jogging towards us. He was wearing is normal track suit and winged shoes with his cell phone glued to his hand, pressed against his ear. "No, I do not ship live leopards. Nor dead ones. Last time I did that I had Dionysus on my butt for weeks. Never again." He snapped before ending the call. "Hey Kim. I believe you have something for me." He held out his hand and I handed it gently to him. "Alright, now if you kindly sign this for me," He instructed me, holding out a clip board.

"Here you go. Thanks Hermes." I said, handing it back to him. Hermes snapped his fingers and the jar and the clip board disappeared. Paul swore, taking a step back slightly. "Ahhh, it seems you have some explaining to do and I own Aphrodite free shipping on her clothes for the next month." He sighed before jogging away. "What the hell just happened?!" Paul demanded loudly. Cora winced and looked at me despertly. I shook my head and raised my hands. "Naha. You're on your own." I smirked as I pulled Jared away.

We didn't say anything as I pulled him along towards the beach. I blushed the longer I continued to hold Jared's hand. Maybe there was still hope that he wouldn't freak out and leave. Or try to put me in the nut house specialized with padded rooms and white jackets.

When we got the beach, we sat down on a piece of driftwood and stared out at the waves. "I have never told anyone this. Cora already knows and Emily figured it out by herself, so I never actually spoke the words out loud before." I said, stumbling over the words. Jared's hand squeezed mine. "Take your time."

I took a deep breath and let the words flow out of me. I explained how the Greek gods were alive and well and were living in America. That sometimes the gods found a mortal especially attractive and ended up having a kid with them. I explained how those kids were called demigods and always seemed to have the monsters of legend after them. That were was only one true safe place in the entire world for them and that it was Camp Half-Blood in New York. Then I went on to explain how my parents met and how my dad left when I was still a baby. "I have a half-brother named Percy. We share the same dad, which makes us kinda rare, considering that Dad isn't suppose to have kids anymore. You see, my Dad is Poisendon, god of the sea, earthquakes and horses. I am a demigod Jared." By the time I finished, I was staring intently out at the waves crashing hard on the rocks.

Jared took five minutes before he could speak again. "You're… a… a demigod. So you get attacked on a some-what normal base and your Dad is the god of the ocean." He said softly.

"Yeah, basically. I'm sorry Jared." I whispered. He pulled my chin up with his hand and forced me to look into his eyes. "Are you okay with me being a werewolf?" He demanded. I nodded me head. "Then I'm okay with you being a demigod. Though I hate the fact that you're going to always be in danger."

"Not always. Not when I have you around." I whispered. My eyes darted down to his lips before going back up to his eyes. I saw his eyes do the same thing. "And how exactly did I save your life?"

"Do you rememeber when I was fighting that serpent? It was a while back. But when you showed up, you were in your wolf form and I was near death; I had scraped myself on the serpent's fangs which were poisnous. I was ready to give up and die when I saw you and I became determined to live again. I managed to get to the water and I was fine after that. What Emily was refering to about Cora before she came over was that Cora got really hurt in the fight and Emily had noticed and wondered where she was." I summed up. Jared stared at me for a good long while before smashing his lips onto mine. I squeaked in surprise but kissed him back anyways.

We kept on kissing until we had to come up for air. "Come on, let's go find Cora and Paul." I said, getting up only to be pulled back down, this time landing on Jared's lap. "I have something else to tell you Kim." Jared said nervously. I raised my eyebrow. "What else could there be? Please don't tell me that you have fleas too." I joked. Jared wasn't happy with my attempt at a joke.

"No, I don't have fleas. Its… remember the legend about the Third Wife? About… Imprinting? Well… I imprinted. On you." He said, blushing. I stared at him before kissing him again. "And here I thought Aphrodite was getting herself involved in our lives."

"She does that?" Jared asked, surprised.

"You'd be surprised on how active they all are in our normal everyday lives." I smirked.

Going back into the forest, I found Paul yelling at a tree that I could only assume was Cora. Jared stared at his friend like he had grown a second head. I laughed before going up to the tree and placing my hand on it. "Hey Cora, I need to speak with you." The leaves quivered before melting back into the arms of my friend.***** Jared stared at her with his jaw hitting the ground. "Opps. I forgot to mention that Cora is a wood nymph and that I control water." I said sheepishly. Jared just stared at me before shaking his head. Paul grabbed Cora and kissed her. I blushed and coughed. But they ignored us and I chose to walk away. Jared followed me.

"Do you have anymore questions? Because I have questions for you." I asked. Jared grabbed my hand and started swinging our joined hands between us. "Of course. How about this, I ask a question, you answer it truthfully, then you ask a question and I answer truthfully." He offered. I agreed and the game of asking questions began.

"I have one last question Kim." Jared said, pulling me to a stop. We were in a tiny meadow that seemed to be filled with magic. "Kim, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked. Instead of answering him, I smashed my lips to his and prayed to the gods that I wasn't dreaming. "Of course silly!" I whispered.

* * *

***** I don't know if this is actually true or not, but since it is a fanfiction and my story, that is how its gonne be. Sorry if it bugs anyone.

* * *

**So I hope you're happy: I made it extra long just for y'all! I would've updated eailer, but I was unexpectantly busy and I finished the chapter only minutes ago: so please forgive any mistakes.**

**A shout out to: bookfanatic34 who helped me figure out the issuse I was having with the Greek Fire. Thanks! This chapter is for ya!**

**Send me an awesome, orginal review and you'll have a chance to have the next chapter deticated to you!**

**Silent**


	13. Chapter 13: A Love That Will Last

**Chapter 13**

**Kim's POV**

Two weeks had passed since Jared and Paul learned the truth about us and us them. During that time, the monsters were becoming more and more frequent. It was like we were killing them at all. And each time they came back, the pissed off they were. This caused the wolves to become even more paranoid and protective of Cora and I. They hardly ever left our sides. Jared had even started sneaking into my room at night. I didn't mind this part; Jared was a very good pillow and he kept me warm since my house was always cold. I also slept better when he was with me. I'm pretty sure Paul slept in wolf form some nights under Cora's tree when she didn't sleep in a normal bed. I found that very funny.

Even though we understood where they were coming from, it didn't mean that it didn't get on our nerves. We could take care of ourselves. Currently, we were in our bunker where we stock pilled weapons and supplies. Cora and Paul were having a glaring contest. Jared hovered while I sharpened a couple of knives. After a few minutes, I snapped. I slammed the knife I was currently sharpening into the table, making everyone jump and stare at me. "That's it! I can't take it anymore!" I yelled. Standing, I turned to Jared and glared fiercely at him. "Quit hovering. I'm not going to get hurt! This goes for you too Paul! Cora and I are fully capable of taking care of ourselves! We've survived numerous years of playing capture the flag, chariot races, and even a bloody civil war! So if you can't see that we're actually stronger and more powerful than you, there's the door!" I shouted. Jared looked taken back, his face clearing showing his hurt feelings. I refused to be guilted into apologies and take back my harsh words.

"Kim-"

"I don't want to hear it Jared. I understand that you want to protect me, but you have to realize that you can't. Not this time. Be happy that I even let you around when we fight. I can't afford to get distracted while fighting because I'm trying to make sure you don't get hurt." I said softly.

No one said anything for a long while until Cora broke the awkward, tense air. "Camp Half-Blood."

"What?" Paul asked.

"We have to speak to Percy. He'll know what's going on." I said, ignoring the boys. "But I can't reach him through IM."

"Who's Percy?" Jared demanded.

"My half-brother." I said distractedly. "What? Did you guys honestly believe that we were the only demigods out there?" I snorted.

"How are we going to get to New York? We obviously can't catch a plane..." Cora mused. I shrugged, unsure myself.

Everything was taken out of our hands when our surroundings disappeared into a white mist. We appeared in a large room, surrounded huge thrones. My stomach sank. This couldn't be good...

"Kimberly Ann Connweller and Cora Oak. You have been summoned to Mt. Olympus because you have broken the law." Zeus rumbled.

"Brother, my daughter did not break the law. They figured it out themselves." Poisoden protested.

"It does not matter. The mortals still know of our existence. I have let this go on for too long!"

" I will not have all my work undone!" The goddess of love protested.

"Aphrodite, this wasn't your work. Stay out of it." Zeus groaned.

"Love is still at work here. So of course I'm involved."

Cora and I stood terrified as the god argued around us. The gods took sides on the subject if we were to be punished or not. Thankfully, most of the gods sided that we had not broken a law, therefore should not be punished. "ENOUGH!" Zeus roared. We cowered into the floor, covering our ringing ears. "The mortals know of our existence. They-"

"Please Uncle. Don't separate us... or erase their memories. We love them and you will have to kill us is you want to do anything to them. In fact, they aren't even real mortals, so you don't have to fear them saying anything or revealing us to the mortal world." I interrupted, wincing, expecting a lightening bolt thrown my way.

"And besides Zeus. Their love isn't something that can be erased or removed. Their's is one that will last through the ages." Aphrodite added.

Zeus looked angry, but he sighed. "Fine. If you tell another mortal or you _will_ be punished."

"Thank you Lord Zeus." I said happily.

"Now be gone." Zeus boomed. Cora and I quickly left the throne room. Walking quickly through Olympus, we entered the elevator that would take us to the lobby of the Empire State Building. I was hopping that Zeus wouldn't change his mind.

We exited the building and stepped on the sidewalk, watching the cars honk and zip past. "Now what?" Cora asked. "We're in New York, Paul and Jared are flipping out in La Push. How do we get back home?" Cora asked. Crap! I had forgotten about Jared! I felt like a bad girlfriend. "Well, let's stop by Mrs. Jackson's place. I want to know if she's been in contact with Percy or Annabeth lately. We can also called Jared and Paul there as well." I said, heading towards my half-brother's apartment.

After eating a plateful of fresh-out-of-the-oven blue cookies and finding out that Percy had been out of contact with everyone, Cora and I found ourselves at the train station. We had tried calling our boyfriends, but they didn't answer. After leaving a voicemail on Jared's cell phone, I called Emily. She picked up after a few minutes and we explained what had happened in so many words. She promised to pass our messages to our respective wolves. We picked a train headed in the direction of our home.

For the next few weeks, we traveled by train, bus, and foot to Washington. It took longer than expected because monsters kept popping up. Once we pulled in Seattle, we went looking for the nearest payphone. We were extremely tired and only wished to get a full night's rest. After the fourth day, we started sleeping in shifts. We also tried to call our wolves everyday to try to keep them calm as possible. That, and so I could hear Jared's voice. I put the last of our change into the blue and sliver box and dialed one of the few numbers I had memorized.

"Hello?" His voice was gruff.

"Jared?" I whispered, smiling. He immediately changed his tone. "Kim?! Where are you now? Where did you go? What-"

"Jared! Cora and I are in Seattle. We would greatly appreciate it if you came and got us. Meet us at the town hall. I got to go; it isn't safe to stay on the phone very long. Love you." I said quickly before hanging up. Every time we talked, Jared asked what happened but I never answered him. I wanted to talk to him face to face. "Alright, let's go. See anything?" Cora shook her head. "Nah. Maybe we'll have some good luck for once."

We made our way to the town hall. We didn't have to wait long until a truck screeched to a step and the boys jumped out, racing towards us. "KIM!" Jared shouted, sweeping me up in his arms. He kissed me hard and I kissed him back just as hard. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him. I slumped into his comforting warmth, my legs too tired to hold me up any longer. "Take me home Jared." I whispered.

"Let's go home sweetheart." Jared agreed carrying me to the truck.

* * *

***cowards in fear* sorry I took so long to update. in my defese, i had finals and i was having issues trying to think of what to write. and i started writing a crossover with my friend. but i think i got it all figured out. so i will TRY to update much sooner than last time... no promises though. i want to catch up on my reading...**

**silent**


End file.
